This invention relates to a liquid container dispensing apparatus for individually dispensing liquid containers from a storage member and also relates to a liquid container dispensing apparatus which quickly and conveniently dispenses such containers into the hand of a user without substantial agitation of the contents of the can.
Many nightclubs, dance halls, restaurants and taverns are equipped with one or more beer serving stations at which a variety of canned beer products are maintained. Typically, such canned beer products are stocked in refrigerated cabinets or chests behind the bar. When the bartender receives an order for a particular canned beer product, he must open the door to the cabinet or chest, pull out the desired product, and then close the door, all of which is not only a very time consuming process but also causes strain to the bartender's back because the bartender must stoop to retrieve the desired product from the cabinet or chest which usually sits on the floor behind and below the bar. In addition, the bartender generally has to hunt around inside the cabinet in order to find the desired product because the products are not systematically arranged. The amount of revenues generated by such establishments are directly connected to the number of cans of beer sold, a problem not solved with having these types of cabinets.
One known prior art is a CAN DISPENSING APPARATUS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,937, invented by Morgan A. Adams and issued on Dec. 4, 1984 and which comprises a serpentine storage rack which substantially decreases the number of cans that can be stored and also comprises a dispensing lever, a stop secured to the discharge end for engaging the first can in line to prevent the serially aligned cans from freely falling out of the apparatus, and a linkage for guiding the turning movement of the dispensing lever between its rest position and a raised position.